M L Potter
by marsetta
Summary: Marion Lilly Potter was dared to use her brothers potions and got herself sent to the past and her mom and dad go and pick her up one-shot mild language


**hello I really needed to write this it was in my mind and then it wouldn't leave so i wrote it out and i hope you enjoy**

**I don't own harry potter **

Everyone was waiting for the first years to finish filling into the room when a loud bang was heard from in front of the head table and smoke appeaed and they heard "holy crap what went wrong" coming from the cloud. a girl who looked around thirteen with red hair and green eyes was looking around the room.

Dumbledore cleared his throat "um miss who are you and why are you here" he asked her.

She turned around and stared at him "aren't you dead?" she asked and looked around the room "holy crap its him" she squealed as she looked in Harry's direction.

Everyone looked at him as she ran up to them "my name is M and I'm from twenty years into the future if you are a first year" she babbled and Harry just nodded and said yes to which she looked at him with a blank face "and you are" she asked him everyone looked at her.

"He is harry potter" Ron said "he talked to me" M said as she held her heart and fainted; just to get up and ask him for a picture holding up a camera no one knew she had.

Ron looked at her and raised an eyebrow and pointed at himself "me" he asked confused "yes you are Ronald Weasley best friend of whats his name and the one who helped kill moldyshorts right" she asked him.

Everyone's eyes got huge "I wasn't supposed to say that was I" she asked no one in particular.

Then another bang and smoke and a man about thirty years old with black hair that hung in front of his eyes and glasses. "Marian Lilly Potter what were you thinking messing with albus' potions" he yelled as he stormed to the girl.

He paused and looked at the kids staring at him "what" he snapped at them "you've never seen a time travleing pissed off father before" he said while he grabbed M's hand "it was an accident Scorpius dared me" she said "I told you not to do every dare that young mister Malfoy dares you to do" he said

"but you and uncle Draco used to do stuff like this" she said "that was different we hated each other before he married my brother-in-law" the man said

"but dad" M said

"excuse me but will you stop telling us what happens in the future" Snape said as he stood from his seat.

The man blinked then looked at M and said "your mom is going to kill us" he said as he kind of shrunk in the shadow of Severus "why" m asked "she gave me five minutes to get you and its been six" he said

M's eyes widened "oh no" she said as she tried to hide behind him when a loud pop happened and the smoke that accompanied it "HARRY JAMES POTTER" was heard by all.

Everyone's eyes got wider as a small ginger walked out of the cloud "G-ginny" Harry said as he tried to hide behind his daughter "Marian Lilly" she said "mom" M said as she also tried to hide behind her dad

"stand straight" she said and both M and Harry and most of the occupants of the room complied

"you messed with albus severas' potions work and you did it right after I grounded you" Ginny said "and you got Scorpius in trouble with his dads" she continued "sorry" M said as her eyes got wide and watery

"what year is it anyway your uncle Ron will be mad if you tried to hook him up with Draco before the war you know" she said M's head bowed "but they are so little" she said "Kawai" M said in a squeal

Ginny looked behind M and Harry to see little Ron and draco and Harry "sooooooo cuuuutttte" she squealed and grabbed mini Harry, Ron and draco and squeezed them

"need air" Ron said as she hugged them she put them down "sorry" she said "and to think these first years are going to be the heros of Hogwarts Harry potter Ron weasley nevel Longbottom and Hermione Granger" Ginny said as she dragged Harry and M up to the point where they first arrived "oh well good-bye" she said as Harry grabbed his wand "OBLIVIATE" he yelled out wiping everyone's memory of them coming to the past and then throwing a vial on the ground in front of him and his family all of them leaving in a puff of smoke and a loud bang


End file.
